Long Lost Friends
by Untoldtitan27
Summary: Piper misses her home terra Terra Casa and she misses her friends, but when she gets a chance to see them it gets ruined by Finns trip to Terra Tropica...or is it? Will love blosom? Will hiden loves be found? *COMPLETE*! Maybe an atlernet ending. :
1. Oc page

Ok Hi guys. Yes I am writting a new story and yes my OC's will be used and so will the Storm hawks this first page has the OC descriptions so here the they are

1. Anastasia Rios(TaiTai pronounced TyTy)/Luna

Gender:female

age:14

frame:tall skinny but muscular

Hair color:Brown long and thick

Eye color:brown

occupation:leader of the planetas/Sky knight of terra Casa

weapons:any thing under the sun

Powers:Flight, binding, control elements, magic, mind reading (no one can read her with out her wanting them to), super speed, morph in to anything she sees, and super sonic screech

Clothes:any thing really

Hero clothes:mask, hooded cape, unitard, utillity belt with lots of stuff, and steel toed shoes

2. Crysta Acorn/Black Panther

Gender:female

age: 15

frame: mid size very skinny almost as if one touch could break her in two but don't be fooled by the way she looks she is really strong

hair color:Blondish brown mid lengnth and thick

eye color:blue

Occupation:Second in comand of the Planetas/squad member

Weapons: Anything and a really big fan

Powers: Can control all types of fire, and can fly with the help of her big fan, and change into a phoinex, a black panther, and a dragon

Clothes:Anything

Hero clothes: a white tube top, a white skirt, a belt with a sword hanging on to it, and flip flops,

3. Luke Hardert/ Black Boa

gender: male

age:14

frame: Taller than Anastasia and muscular

hair color: blond floppy like a boys hair

eye color: crystal blue

occupation: third in comand of the planetas/squad member

powers:flight, the strenght of a boa constricter, and morph in to a boa constricter

clothes: anything

hero clothes:black mask, black tights, and two black boa constricters on his chest (no shirt)

Yes I use them a lot. The start of the story will be on the next page.


	2. Trip To Tropica

Ok heres the story

Pipers POV

* * *

_Squadron log, _

_Three whole days_ _with out any Cyclonian activity. Finn being the whinning little pansy he is asked Aerrow if we could take a break on Terra Tropica of all places when he knew I was going to ask to go to my home terra. I miss my friends and I want to kick some Cyclonian butt for what they did to my family. My childhood friends Tai, Crysta, and Luke I haven't heard from them in five years and i can't help but wonder 'Are they dead?' that's all have to get ready for Terra Tropica ick. I would object but I want to see if I can talk to Aerrow without Finn taunting us. Piper out._

"Hey Piper you seem upset is there something you want to talk about?" Aerrow asked as I started to chop vegtables for dinner tonight.

"Nothing Aerrow. I'm fine" I said cutting the carrots with a little more force than needed and to my dismay Aerrow noticed.

"Piper are you upset about the Tropical thing?"

"No Aerrow its just I haven't seen my childhood home in five years and that was the only time we could go and see my friends which I haven't seen in five freaken years!" I said and stupid me not paying any attantion to that sharp knife I was using and sliced my fingers.

"Aw Geezz" I said biting back a scream of pain and dropped the knife and wrapped my hand that wasn't cut around the hand that was cut and trying to hold the blood in my hand.

"Piper are you ok let me help you" He said and helped me to the medical room. I let him clean and bandage the cut. " There you go."he said staring at me with those big grass green eyes I swear I would drown in those eyes. "So tell me about your friends" he said sitting besides me.

I gave up trying to hide old him about the fact that I missed my home and I told him everything about them that I knew. I told him about the day we first met, about how Tai had a crush on Luke and I told him how we lost each other. Tai and Crysta had gone to camp and Luke when to see his sister with his family on a different terra. "About a week after they left I saw a cyclonian ship head for our terra. Our sky night had failed and we lost the terra. My family was killed and I fleed to a cave then I met you Aerrow. I miss them so much I always wonder if they died or not" I said the tears flowed freely out of my eyes. Aerrow hugged me and patted my back.

"We can go as soon as we can next time I promise" He said and wiped the tears off my face.

"Aerrow I'm sorry I got mad at you I just miss my friends. You guys are great friends but I miss my childhood friends." I sniffled. Then the intercom sounded "Aprocing Terra Tropica. Prepare for landing"

"Well I'd better get my stuff ready" I sniffled "I think I have a healer crystal in my room" I said and ran down the halls of the _Condor_ and stopped only when I got to my room. I felt my face turn red and my knees turn to jelly. I grabbed the healer crystal and fixed my cut in five seconds then I changed into my midnight blue bikini and grabbed my beach bag and surf board.

Aerrow's POV

* * *

"Man why does she always take so long to get ready" Finn complained.

"Hey Finn" I said.

"Yeah"

"Shut your pie hole" I said watching the door. I scratched Raddar's ears and said "Cut Piper some slack she's not feeling to happy today"

"Your only saying that be cause you love her" Finn said right before Piper walked in.

"Um I'll stay here and guard the ship" Stork said and retreated to his post on the ship.

"Lets go man the ladies have been left waiting long enough I can practically hear them calling me" Finn said.

"Lets go find a good spot before there all taken." Junko said egarly and with that we left the _Condor_.

"How's your hand Piper?" I asked.

"It's good" She said and flexed her hand. As we neared the beach it got louder but there was hardly any one there. I saw three people two girls and a boy call to each other saying that they might never find her. We set up our stuff a few feet away for then and Finn went in to action. "Hey you the cute brunette" he said walking up to where thier stuff was.

"Um Hi" she said she was wearing an indigo bikini and appearantly Finn liked her.

"My names Finn I'm a storm hawk how about we go out for a moive tonight and get to know each other" Finn said doing his chica-cha sign. The boy walked up next to her and asked "This punk bothering you Tai?" he asked he was blonde and had some tattos on his stomach and he was pretty muscular. I also notice that he had slipped his arm around Tai's waist.

"No Luke. I'm sorry Finn I have a boy friend but it was nice meeting you" she said as they walked to the other girl and talked about something I couldn't hear. but the short girl grabbed a surf board and took off towards the water as the couple watched and sat down. Tai looked around I saw that her eyes rested on got up and walk towards her.

"Excuse me" she said to Piper politely as Piper looked up from her book. "Hi I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you but you look like a friend of mine" She said. Piper stood up to look the girl in the eye.

* * *

Oh cliffy. Who is that girl talking to Piper? Will Piper ever see her home terra friends? Will Aerrow tell Piper he loves her? Tune in on the next chapter of Long Lost Friends. Don't forget to review even if you don't have an acount i want to see what you think. Thanks

Laterz,

Luna


	3. Friends!

Wow so many veiwers so little reviews.*sniffle* that hurts. Only demon Piper reviews. YOU ROCK!!! so I'll stop be quiet and let you read so yeah.

LC:SHE DOESN'T OWN STORM HAWKS!!!!!!!

Me:If I owned storm hawks they would still be airing in America. Must get to Nerd Corps and Cartoon network but ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!

Piper's POV

* * *

"Um no your not bothering me. What did you say your name was?" I asked the girl and stood up to be at eye length with her.

"My name is Anastasia. Whats yours?" she asked brushing hair out of her eyes.

"My name is Piper." I squinted at her "Do I know you?" Then a Girl with dish wash blonde hair and a very skinny frame ran up to Anastasia.

"Tai Cycloinans on the horizan" She said in a rush.

"What?! They really want that crystal back don't they."She grinned evilly then remembered I was there "Sorry Pipes we got work to do. Yo Luke get the skimmers we got work!"

"On it!" The boy said.

"Sorry we stole a very valuable crystal from the cyclonians taking our terra back a few years back." She said and grabbed the sword that the blonde threw to her.

"Why" Aerrow asked he grabbed his blades and stood up taking charge. The trio faces turned from excited to grave. It was silent for a minute and we heard sobs. I looked at the blonde to see tears falling. The burnet looked at the horizan and shook her head.

"They took our best friend." She said gripping her sword tightly and pulling the sheat off and throwing it on her towel. "We left terra casa for two weeks and the cycloinians come. Our sky night failed and we became cyclonian terran. We want our friend back but she's gone so I took the crystal and blasted them off the terra" She said with a slidding down her cheek. Luke walked to her and wipped the tear away "We don't know that she's dead for all we know she could be hiding form Cyclon-"

"CYCLONIANS!"

"Ready?" She asked.

"Hell yeah" Luke said.

"Oh Yeah lets kick some tail!" The blonde said.

"Crysta, Luke don't fight till we see the red of there glasses" Anastasia said "up close and personal" and with that they ran out....At least Crysta and Luke did. I heard a growl rip from Anastasia and a scream she threw her head back and wings jutted out of her back and she took to the air.

"Lets go" Aerrow said and stupid me I left my staff on the Condor but I did have a icer crystal in my bag which was right by me a grabbed it and looked up only to see the cyclionians wipped out and Anastasia falling from the sky and hit the water with a loud slap. I couldn't help it so I swam out to save her.

"Uh my head" she said as we hit land.

"Tai!" Luke said and ran to Anastasia and took her hand.

"Are you ok? Do you need a doctor or a cast or-"

"I'm fine thanks to Piper" She turned to me "So Piper what terra are you from?" She asked me.

"Terra Casa same as you" Then I put the pieces together "Tai?" I asked.

"Piper" she said "is it really you?"

"Yes how I thought you where dead" I said and hugged her crying. She hugged back laughing her head off.

"Whats so funnny?" I asked her as soon as she let me go and Crysta had joined our hug along with Luke.

"We thought you were dead and you thought we were dead" She said stirring up another round of laughter.

"Is she still crazy" I asked.

"Yeah" Luke said.

"Um sorry to interup the get back together but vacation is over. We got to get back to the skys" Aerrow said.

"Yeah Piper so kiss your friends good bye and make dinner on the Condor" Finn said I just cracked.

"Finn I haven't seen them since I was has been three years wondering if they where dead or not. And your a teenager you can't fix your own food? Are you that lazy?" I said.

"Junko doesn't cook niether does Aerrow" Finn shot back.

"At least they help me cook and they do there own laundry! Have you ever smelt your socks? I would rather eat merb cabbage than that stuff and another thing-" But a hand clapped my mouth shut it was Aerrow.

"Piper maybe your friends can come with us and we can go help on there Sky knights terra." He said Staring at me with those big grass green eyes.

"So Piper girl has a boyfriend huh?" Tai said grinning sinisterly.

"Oh hes cute. Perfect for her" Crysta said. Aerrow and I turned to a deep red almost redder than Aerrow's hair. I pushed his hand away from my mouth and found interst in the sand as Aerrow tried to stir up a conversation."Um so who's your Sky knight?" he asked.

"Well were not official-" Luke started.

"We think we are a squardren-" Crysta said

"I'm the Sky knight" Tai said pulling on a pair of shorts.

"Cool so-" Aerrow started.

"What I want to know is what kind of Sky knight loses there terra. Was he that weak?" Finn asked.

"Uh oh" Crysta said.

"What?" Finn asked and looked at Tai. Suddenly her face when from happy to angry in two seconds flat.

"Weak?" She repeated "WEAK!" She yelled making Finn grow pale.

"Our Sky knight lost his life honnorably! He was not WEAK!!" Her hand shot out and grabbed finn by his muscle shirt and hauled him into the air.

"He was my uncle!" She yelled at him hauling him up higher.

"He was amazing he was as strong as a Wallop and faster than a wolf" The wind started blowing violently.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT!" She screeched at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU A FREAK?!" He yelled at her over the wind.

"FREAK?!" She yelled "I'll show you freak" She said and balled her fist together and took aim at Finn's head . Finn closed his eyes and waited for the punch.

"TAI!" Luke called.

"WHAT?!" She spat flames danced from her mouth.

"Tai look at me" Luke said and put and arm on her shoulder. She turned and her eyes softend and she dropped Finn and fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry" She said stood up and walked away.

"She can't let go of the fact that if she stayed home from camp she could have saved him at least helped her uncle" Crysta said helping Finn to his feet "She could have killed you with that punch you know that right?"

"No thats not true....Is it?" He asked.

"Yup" Luke said.

"Luke are you and Tai going out?" I asked as he watched Tai walk out int to the distance admiringly.

"Um no" he said obiously lieing. I raised my eye browl and looked at him.

"Yes" He said.

"Thank goodness" I said "so when is Tai coming back I want to show you guys the Condor" I said eagrly.

"Oh she'll be back soon. Especially is she finds Coconut juice" Crysta said. As if on que Tai came back.

"Drink coconut juice it'll quence yea. Its The quenchyest" (Sorry couldn't help but copy Soka)She said jumping on Lukes back and holding out a coconut slit in half with a straw out off it.

"I think you've had enough" Luke said taking the coconut out of her hand.

"Mine" She said and reach for it.

"No" He said holding out farther. She climbed on to his shoulder trying to grab the coconut "Gimime" she said like a seven year old causing him to fall and spill the juice.

"Oh well" she said and stoud up.

"Come on I want to show you the Condor" I said grabbing there hands and pulling then in the direction of the Condor.

* * *

Wow that took a while so yeah here is chapter two! WHOOO!

LC:Please review we sad so please review to help us cheer up


	4. My home

Well hi. Hola. Greetings. Salutations. Guten Tah. ect. I have only seen one reveiw for this last chapter and I feel kinda sad. So heres the next chapter yeah I'll shut up now.

Piper POV

* * *

"Well Piper girl this is quite a ship you have" Tai said looking around the Condor lobby.

"So Stork do you know where Terra Casa is" Luke asked Stork.

"No but Piper has a map" Stork said twitching.

"Um sorry Stork I dont have a map for Terra Casa. I didn't get a chance to grab one on the way out of Terra Casa when Aerrow um took me away" I said. Tai heard the words but I didn't get to explain what I ment.

"He kidnapped you?" Tai asked glaring at Aerrow and grabbing something from her belt with lots of pouches.

"No no he saved me" I said in a rush.

"Good. Cause if he kidnapped you.. Lets just say he would be in a heap of pain." Tai said grinning evilly.

"You wierdo" Crysta said and punched her shoulder.

"Yes I am. Muahahahahaha" She said.

"Come on I want to show you my room" I said and took Tai and Crysta's hands and lead them to my room.

Aerrow's POV

* * *

Piper took her two friends leaving us guys togther.

"So" I said.

"So" Luke said. This was getting no where fast.

"Um..I don't mean to intrupt your can't-think-of-what-to-say moment but I have no idea where to go." Stork said. Luke go up from the couch picked up a old map. He studied it for a while and finally asked "You have a map of Cyclonian terra?" putting the map up.

"Um yeah here" I said after digging around the map box.

"Ok thanks" he said and looked at it for a bit "Do you have an older one?" He asked.

"Here" I said an handed it to him.

"Thanks" He looked threw it for a while grabbed a pencil and circled a small terra "Go here" he said and gave it to Stork.

"Thanks" Stork said.

THUD!!!

I jumped and saw Anastasia fall off the roof of the Condor. She burst out laughing as Crysta fell of the roof and stopped when she feel on her.

"Ow! Geez work on your landing" She said and pushed Crysta off of her. They stood up and started laughing.

"Cut it out! I can't see" Stork shouted as Anastasia and Crysta laughed like crazy. The ship rocked and Crysta and Anastasia fell past the raillings to the Wastelands.

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both screamed. Crysta landed on a giant fan but Anastasia kept falling.

"TAI! YOUR WINGS!!" Luke yelled.

"I CAN'T!!!" She yelled.

"TAI!"

"HELP ME!!" She screamed.

"WINGS!! THINK WINGS!!" Luke yelled at her. Her wings jutted out of her back but she screamed in pain and flew upwards. She was panting and looked in pain.

"Never again" She said and landed but she didn't retract her wings.

"SHES A WINGED DEMON COME FOR OUR SOLES!!!" Stork yelled and sprayed something that reaked at her.

"Ack! Choking!" She said and started gaging and fell to the ground twitching. Piper jumped off the roof and ran to Tai. We all got a wiff of the spary and started choking.

"Can't breathe. Stink killing me" Luke said grasping his throat. Anastasia batted it away with her wings.

"Don't ever do that again" she growled.

Piper's POV

* * *

Tai looked aggitated as she folded her wings to where they could fit into the door way.

"Incoming transmition" Finn said and picked up the radio phone.

"Hello?" Aerrow said into the radio.

"Oy! Who do think you are! flying into Terra Casa airspace!" A person on the other line yelled.

"Tammy!" Crysta yelled and took the rp (radio phone) from Aerrow.

"We can take care of this" Luke said with a chuckle.

"Tam-tam!!" Tai said into the phone.

"Tai? Did they kiddnap you?" The person on the other line asked.

"Nope! we're fine we gotta land though!" Tai said.

"Oh. Then land knukehead!" Then the radio cut out.

"Oy! Land buddy!" Crysta said to Stork and burst out laughing. Stork just rolled his eyes.

"Come on lets go to the hanger" I said.

*In the hanger*

"Finally after all these years.." I said closing my eyes.

"Welcome home" Crysta said and put a hand on my shoulder.

* * *

Cliffie! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!

Review! now! *Grabs boxer dog* Or eles!


	5. What Happened?

YAY! New Chappie! Hi so here we have sweat tears and new friends! You won't get to meet Tamira (Tammy) or her friend Julieta until I finished with this chapter so on with the show

* * *

Anastasia's POV

* * *

_Looks like Pipes has a love in stop motion, Crysta what are your thoughts?_ I thought to my cousin/best friend/adviser.

_Looks like it we might need some of Cupids arrows, or a room to lock those two in. _Crysta thought back.

_True but I have a few tricks up my sleeve before they leave. _I thought and unfolded my wings sunning them. The glimmer from my wings shot in some random dircetion.

"Wow what big wing you have" Piper said touching my wing that stretched in her direction.

"Thank you I preen them once a day." I said and looked at my corn fields. I saw what you should never ever see in a corn field.

"HARRIER!!" I yelled as I saw the stuck up Rex Guardian studying my gardens.

"Ah its the teenager playing sky knight. Anyway we have come to protect you from- Ouch! What was that?" I grinned as a soccer ball rolled to my feet. I picked up the round object and kicked it in the air and balanced it on my head before throwing it back to the children that had been playing soccer.

"Well then. We have come to protect your Terra as an officail squadren" He stated as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"We have a squad." Crysta growled.

"Us" Luke said grabbing his sword.

"Guys calm down. I'll take care of this" I said and turned back to Harrier "Whats wrong with the squad I have here?"

"Well they all have a conection to the older Sky knight Richard" Harrier said.

"Yes including me. Sky Knight Richard was my uncle"

"Yes and seeing as how he lost to a Cyclonian you can't take his place."

"What?!" I hissed folding my wings back.

"Yes well you have the same blood correct?"

"Yes"

"He protected people as you did. Correct?"

"Yes. But why can't I?"

"Your to Young and your related to that.. Sorry excuse for a Sky Knight Richard. The man only wanted to have fun not do his work" Harrier said. I could barely contain myself.

"He cared for people as well as our Terra!" I growled wanting to separate Harriers head from his body. I saw my sword in Luke's hand.

"Don't do it" He mouthed.

"You don't have the guts to do my job. Now get off my Terra or I'll fly you back by your ponytail" I threatened.

"I'll leave, but I will be back" He said and mounted his skimmer and left.

"GET LAID!" Crysta yelled at him. I took my sword back and grabbed a near by bucket and looked at the corn. I had worked so hard on it now Harrier crushed it. Like he aways did.

"Its ok hon. Look its ripe we dont have to worry about picking a harvest day" Luke said.

"I know I just worked so hard on my corn"

"I can't belive it" Piper said staring around the terra. I couldn't blame her our home looked like a slum. My wings drooped till the tips touched the dust.

"Sorry Piper we have had some hard times and we don't get much supplies." I said.

"I just can't belive this place still has people. Children even!" She said.

"I yeah lots of babies all need fittings for the crystal necklaces and braceletes" I said and shrugged the sad off "You guys came just in time we need to start harvesting soon"

"Your going to put us to work?" Finn asked.

"Well we are always working six days straight." Crysta said.

"Six?" Junko asked.

"We rest on Sundays" I said "Come on we can get you some food inside I'm sure your hungery" I said grinning and showed them our house. I unlocked the house and took a step inside.

Aerrow's POV

* * *

What was that fight with Harrier about? Something about her terra or something. Oh well I guess I should have been paying more attention. I looked around the terra. There was children playing and adults sitting talking or reading a paper.

"Hey Finn have you seen-"

"Hey Radarr where have you been?" Piper said and scratched the now present Radarr on the ears. He jumped on to her shoulder and looked at Anastasia as if to say 'Whos that?' as Anastasia took a step inside a house that we had walked up to. It was brown like wood and the roof was black. We all walked into the small house and saw that it was actually bigger than it seemed.

"Come in and sit I'll make some stew" Anastasia said and walked into a different room.

"Hey Piper is this you?" Junko asked pointing to a picture. It looked like her, Luke, Anastasia, and Crysta maybe when they where 10 years old and they all where covered in dirt they where smiling and laughing.

"Ha I remember that! We had just got back from a mining trip! We had found so many crystals. That was one of the best days of my life." Piper said smilling in memory. We had all sat down and begain a very wierd conversation before the smell of a beef stew flew threw the air.

"Lunch is ready come and get it" Anastasia said. We all walked to the kitchen sat down and ate our stew. I noticed that Anastasia was looking out by the sink window figiting.

"Tai." Luke said warningly.

"Hm?" She looked at him.

"You have to eat remember what the doctor said"

"Not hungry" She said and pushed the bowl away "you eat"

"No you need to eat you haven't eaten for two days.. straight!"

"Tai whats wrong?" Piper asked.

"Nothing just" she started sweating "Nothing deep in thought I'm going to my work shop" She said and left the table.

"Whats wrong with her?" I asked.

"She's been suffering from an advanced case of insomnia. She can't eat or sleep. She worries to much about other people and not enough about herself" Crysta said tugging at her hair.

"Then shouldn't she have colaspsed by now?"

"No she has will power. When we got back after the raid and after we kicked Cycloinian ass she wouldn't stop to eat or sleep until she looked everywhere on the terra. It was a dark week." Crysta said. Luke stood up grabbed Anastasia bowl of stew and walked off to find her.

"Looking for what?" Finn asked.

"Piper. She found lots of dead bodies but not Piper" Crysta said stirring her stew a little before putting a potato in her mouth.

"You mean I started this?" Piper asked.

"In a way yes when she stopped looking she had lloked like she was attacked by wolves only ten times worse" Crysta shook the memory off "Anyone want anymore stew?" She asked trying to change the subject. No one answered.

"Wow" Piper said.

"Anyone at all?"

"No thanks" Junko said. Radarr chiruped and held out a small bowl. A grin lit Crysta's face as she poured more stew into Radarr's bowl. There was a serise of crashes and bangs from a room that seemed to be... below us.

"Umm was that-" Finn asked

"Yup"

"What are they doing?"

"Luke's trying to get Tai to eat and shes using her charm to get him to stop and come back up stairs so she can work" Crysta said sitting down. There was another bang followed by long silence.

"So... Um what are they doing now" Piper asked.

"I don't know but if we hear girlly screaming we better go save Luke" She smiled jokingly and put her soup bowl in the sink.

"Haha" I laughed and leaned over to Piper who was sitting next to me "shes not serious is she?"

"I don't know. Maybe I been with them in years" (A/N I just forgot when she left the terra yeah I am an amazing writer can't even remember the sad parts lol) Piper replied. After dinner We went and sat in the livingroom and Crysta had started showing pictures of Piper and her gang before the 'problem' as Crysta called it. There where stomps that sounded like they where coming upstairs.

"Tai?" Crysta said looking up from some scrapbooks.

"I'm going to get some air time" Tai said she rushed passed us. Her face pale, wings twitching, and grasping what seemed to be a cross and the front screen door slammed shut.

"Don't ask cause I'm not singing" Luke said walking into the room and sitting on the big couch.

* * *

Yes cliffie MUAHAHAHA ok I lied not much of a cliffie but still yeah review and you get cyber cookies!!!!!!!!!!


	6. I don't like to see her in pain

I back!!! Ok yeah I don't own storm hawks so heres the next chappie..... I lied sorry Julietta and Tamira will not be in the chapter but most likly in the next one so um I own them so Nerd Corps can't get me for that *points at Nerd Corps dudes* HAHAHA! You'll never get me alive!!!!

LC: Great shes going insane

Me:Hey hey that was last week!

LC: Whatever

Me: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!

* * *

Tai's POV

_"Come on kid you can do it_" a voice said inside my head. It was raining and thundering. I clutched the cross to my chest in a despreate attempt to keep it dry.

"Shut up you don't know what its like" I said to her. I felt ripped apart and scattered everywhere and I wanted to lay down and let the rain wash over me.

"_If you won't listen to me maybe you'll listen you your Grandmother" _She said. A ghostly pale hand landed on my shoulder. I gulped.

"Mama?" I asked and looked at the owner of the pale wrinkle hand. Her face was a pale ghostly color but I new better. She was an angel, my grandmother. She had wings that made mine look like trash. I wanted to hug her and kiss her cheek and tell her that I loved her, That even after her death I still loved her.

"_Mija_ (pronounced meha) _you can do it" _Her pale white eyes glimmered in the moonlight in sync with a star. I took off my shoes and ran up the mountain. I made it to the peak and let out a scream just as the thunder clapped and lightning struck me. I fell back to the ground with a thud like a bale of hay. I couldn't help it. I puked behind a rock. After the contents of my stomach where empty I grasped the cross and began to pray.

At the house

The house was filled with chattering and occasional jokes. But outside it was dark and depressing.

"When is Tai gonna get back?" Piper asked.

"I'm not sure" Luke said tapping his finger on the window sill "I'll go look for her" her got up and started to get up to grab a jacket.

"No" Crysta said "Her problem she deals with it."

"Really? I'm not sure about to you but I promised Tai that I would try to protect her" Luke said.

"You think I like seeing her in pain? Alone? She's the only one that can deal with this! Meaning we can't help her. No matter how bad we want to" She said and slammed the box she had reteved from the stairway closet.

"Frankly I don't care what you think. If your leader when Tai dies then I'll care because she would want me to, but seeing as I promised her one heck of a life that's what I'm gonna give her" Luke said putting his hood up on his jacket and looking out the window, mapping out the terra in his mind. Thinking where he could find Tai.

"Your freaking insane!" Crysta yelled.

"Panther shut up Ok your annoying. I put up with you having to go hunt so you won't kill Tai in her sleep. I put up with you making messes and tearing up the furniture, I put up with you eating raw meat in the back yard from your hunts and leaving the carcasses for the buzzards, and I put up with your freaking demon sides! I'm looking for Tai you don't like it? Tough!" Luke yelled and slammed the door. The only thing that could be heard was a skimmer ridding into the thick brush that dominated most of the terra.

"That little skunk!" Crysta yelled and looked out the door "He took my skimmer! I just got Julietta to bang all the dents out!"

"Um Crysta you should sit down, have a cup of tea and sometime to calm down" Piper said taking Crysta's hand and sitting her on the couch. Crysta's hands where turning white from trying not to rip thought the wall and hunt down and kill Luke. Piper grabbed a mug of tea and put it in front of Crysta.

"Thanks Pipes You didn't have to do that" Crysta's voice was demonic and creepy. She cleared her throat and took a gulp of the steaming hot liquid in the mug not so much as a wince as the hot lava like liquid fell down her throat.

"Didn't that hurt?" Finn asked wide-eyed in surprise at Crysta. She shook her head and chuckled.

"We had to do a lot of painful things cleaning this terra" she said whipping the lip of her cup with her thumb.

"Like what?" Aerrow asked. Crysta looked at him full in the eyes they seemed darker and evil like.

"We had to bury the dead bodies of families and children that the cyclionians has beaten or worked to death in the mines" She felt a cold hand grasp her heart "It weren't pleasant. We found lot of our friends..... dead" she stared down at her mug "I'll tell you the story of how we fought if you want me to"

"I'd like to hear how that had happened" Aerrow said.

"Me too I never got the full story" Piper said.

"Ok" Crysta said and took a deep breath "It was a dark day. Luke, Tai, and I had just left for camp......"

*FLASH BACK!!!!*

_Three skimmers landed violently shaking on the terra._

_"FOR TERRA CASA!" The tall young sky knight yelled to his squadron. They cheered and ran into battle knowing that if they died they would die for there terra and all the inhabitants. A loud shout rang out from the sky knight._

_"YOU TRATIOR!!!" He Yelled and slashed his sword across the Talons face leaving a scar runing across his nose._

_"I know which way the wind is blowing and Cyclonia is the right path. Join Cycloinia Richard you could be a at a high ranking position" The traitor said._

_"I'd rather die!" He yelled._

_"I warned you" The traitor yelled and sliced his sword into Richard. Richard screamed in agony and fell._

_"You bastard" He cursed at the Traitor as his blood pooled around his body and slowly died._

_"Round up all the survivors sends some to work in the cornfields and others to work in the mines" The Traitor said after the battle was fought and won by the cycloinians._

_"Sir The Dark Ace would like a word with you" A talon said._

_"Send him in" Traitor said standing up._

_"Hello General?" The dark Ace said as he strode into the house that traitor was currently living in._

_"General Scar" Tartior said and shook the Dark Ace's hand._

_"Scar, Well the Master has told me that you will be responsible for this terra. I hope you will do well" The Dark Ace said and walked out of the tent._

_Two Weeks Later.._

_Tai landed with a swoop. _

_"Hey! I'm home!!! Tio!!!! You hea- Wha?" she opened her eyes Cyclonian stations where everywhere. She ran looking for a friendly face and found Scar. _

_"Nathan Nathan! Where is everyone?"_

_Scar grinned evilly "Dead. and your next Tai"_

_*END OF FLASH BACK!*_

"I'm sorry. I.. I can't go on.... Its to painful.... I'm sorry.." Crysta said putting a hand to her forehead "So sorry" she whispered.

"We understand" Aerrow said and got up "Come on guys we need to get back to the_ Condor_"

"No!" Everyone gave Crysta a quizzing look "Please stay. We have enough room for you. Piper you can share the room with Tai and I. Boys yourr gonna have to bunk in Luke's room." She said and lead them up the stairs. "Watch out for the-"

CRASH!!

"Third step" Crysta finished as Aerrow caught Piper before she hit the floor.

"You ok?" Aerrow asked Piper. Piper blushed and managed to stamper out a yes before Aerrow helped her up. Crysta grinned like crazy at Piper as if to say _" Nice Sky Knight you got there Piper dear" _Crysta lead the boys to Luke's room.

"Luke sleeps on this bunk" Crysta said notioning to the single by the window. "So the bunk beds are yours. If you need us we'll be in our room" Crysta said and lead piper down the hall. Crysta opened a white wash door and entered. The room was decorated with glowing the dark star stickers on the ceiling but the room was illuminated by streams of moon light enetering the room. "Top or botom?" Crysta asked.

"Tai has the single" Piper asked.

"Yups."

"Bottom"

"Good cause I wanted top" Crysta said with a laugh.

Down stairs the door opened and closed followed by wet sloshing foot steps. Luke appeared in the doorway with Tai's limp but breathing figure in his arms.

"Found her on the mountain top" Luke said and layed her out on the single bed.

"I'll clean her up you go to bed. We got to do the harvesting and the mining tomorrow" Crysta said as Luke left. Crysta left but reappered with a hot towel in hand and began to clean Tai's face.

"Hm" Tai stirred.

"Shh. Its ok your home now" Crysta said.

"I'm not a kid I can clean myself" Tai said staggering to a dresser.

"Uhuh sure now come on you need to get out of those clothes before you get sick"

"Don't care"

"What would Richard do?" Crysta said putting a hand on Tai's shoulder.

" Collecting corn, cleaning tools, staying healthy" Tai muttered.

"Thats right now get into your pjs." Crysta ordered. Tai got out of the wet clothes and threw them in a hamper then crawled into her pjs and creeped into bed laying her not a drop wet cross on the window sill.

"Good night" she sighed as Crysta and Piper crawled into bed.

"Good night"

"Good night." as the entire house settled into a deep much needed sleep.

*MORNING!!!!!*

Piper woke as rays of the Terra Casa sunlight hit her face as if to welcome her back, batheing her in its light not wanting to leave her in fear that she might not come back. Piper looked around the room as her eyes rested on a sleeping form.

"First time shes slept in a while." Crysta whispered to Piper climbing down from the top bunk and sitting on her bed, "Howed you sleep?"

"Great. Its great to be back..... Why do you suppose she's able to sleep now?"

"Maybe because she knows your safe and she knows your not hurt or dead." Crysta said.

"I guess so..."

"Hey you still make sandcakes like you use to?"

"Yup. I even think its better than before"

"Great cause today we're mining and we need lots of sugar to keep us going" Crysta said with a smile. Tai stirred and blinked.

"Mornin' " she said and rubbed her eyes "Did I actually sleep?"

"Yups. Come on we gotta make breakfast before the boys get up" Crysta said and haulled herself to the window "Its gonna be a hot one.... Too hot for our uniforms but not to hot for the comfortable clothes"

"You'll die a heatstroke in your clothes Piper here we're about the same size try this on" Tai said handing Piper a purple muscule shirt after putting a bra on and slipping a blue one over her head. After the girls we're dressed they went down stairs and began to make breakfast.

"The boys still aren't up?" Piper asked.

"Its 7:30 were burnin day light!" Tai said and ran up the stairs "Rise and shine boys! The day's not gettin any younger so get up!" The boys groaned.

"Too early 5 more minutes" Finn complained. Tai quirked an eyebrow. Luke rose to his feet and grabbed a white muscule shirt "Hot one?"

"Yeah lend the boys some of your clothes I'll find something for Junko to wear cause I don't think he'll fit in your clothes"

"Yeah your right. See you in five"

"I'll be waiting" Tai said with a smirk and left the room in search for some clothes for Junko. she returned with some shorts that she had made for Julietta's brother ,but he left not likeing the Terra's customs, and a white muscule shirt.

"Here you go" She said and handed the clothes to Junko then retreated down the stairs to finish with the cooking. Julietta and Tamira would be there any minute to help with the harvest after breakfast.

* * *

YAY! I finished the chappie YAYNESS!!!!!!!! REVIEW OR I GET MY BLACK GIANT CHICK ON YOU AND SHE PECKS HARD!!!!!!!!! LOL I LIKE PIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. OC PAGE!

Tamira and Juiletta's forms

Juiletta

Gender: Girl

Job: Squad mate and mechanic

Weapons: A big hammer

Species: Wallop

Body structure: Like Junko's only feminine like and has muscles

Hair eye color: Brown hair, Honey golden eyes

Clothes: Tank top, and cut off shorts

Height: 5' 6"

She's not a meta-human

Tamira

Gender: Girl

Job: Squad mate and technician

Weapons: a cannon thingy

Species: Merb

Body structure: Like Stork only feminine like and small muscles

Hair/ Eye color: Black hair, dark eyes.

Clothes: usually cut off shorts and a t-shirt

Height: about an inch shorter than Stork

Not a meta-human


	8. The Harvest

On with the show thingy

* * *

The boys sleepily made there way down stairs.

"Mornin boys" Tai said with a hand on her hip.

"Hi" The boys said rubbing there eyes.

"Tai you shouldn't have let us sleep in" Luke said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well I actually slept last night so I couldn't wake you up" She murmured against his lips.

"Ew! Get a room" Crysta yelled as Piper laughed. Tai gave Luke a quick kiss and went back to the stove.

"Do we have any coffee?" Luke asked and started looking in the cupboards.

"No I gave the coffee we had to villagers." Tai said and looked at the ground, "I didn't know you liked it"

"No its ok sweetheart."

There was a series of crashes from outside.

"Julietta give me back the damn laptop!" Tamira yelled and chased after Julietta.

"Nope I have to e-mail my brother"

"Use yours!" Tamira lunged at Julietta. A low warning growl ripped through the air and a black and whit border collie walked in.

"ANNIE!" Tai squealed and hugged growling dog. The dog immediately stopped growling and wagged her tail and started licking Tai's face.

"Yes Honey I missed you to" She said and patted the dogs head.

"No way! Its Annie! I can't believe it! She's alive!" Piper said and Patted Annie on the head. Annie's tail thumped hard on the wooden floor as she got all the attention.

"My baby's tough isn't that right baby?" She asked and let the dog lick her face. Annie barked once at the new faces that she had seen before. The hair on her back pricked up as she growled again.

"No Annie these people are our friends" Tai scolded and Annie calmed down "Good girl"

"Um hellos give me my laptop" Tamira said.

"Annnnd send" Julietta said and handed Tamira her the laptop back.

"Finally!"

"Whatever. So what do you have to eat?"

"You just ate!"

"Oh yeah… So Tai who are the newbies?" Julietta asked.

"Piper is not a newbie!" Tai hissed at Julietta putting her hands on Piper's shoulders.

"What are we?" Finn asked.

"Newbies" Crysta said looking at the Atmos Times, "Ha! What a load of bull!"

"What?" Tai asked putting breakfast on the table.

"There giving Harrier ANOTHER rare crystal!"

"Ha what is it?"

"A beaconing crystal"

"Ha not even a tenth as powerful as the crystals we have"

"What is the crystal?"

"It's a-"

"Can we eat now?" Finn Whined.

"Sure go a head." And for the first time Aerrow noticed something. Piper's necklace was like Tai's and Crysta's and Luke's only different colors and Luke's was a bracelet.

"Um why do you all have necklaces the same?" He asked and put a spoon in his bowl of and unidentifiable pale white liquid thing.

"Its part of our terra's tradition. We wear them during the day and we'll find our true love that way." Tai said and read Aerrow's mind "And what your eating its called grits. It's a corn product thingy.

In Cyclonia

It was a dorky stormy day like always (*sarcastic* Whoo hoo) but today was the day of a plan….. a plan to get rid of those terra Casa rats.

"Scar come to the throne room" sounded the intercom. Scar looked up from his paper work and left to the throne room.

"Yes Master" He said and bowed to Cyclonis when he entered the room.

"Rise. I need your help with a battle plan. You came from Terra Casa, is that right?"

"Yes master" he said. (OMG! Hes the dude from Terra Deep. No not the murk raiders)

"They have the most valuable crystals on Atmos, We need to crush them any advice"

"Hmm." Scar put a hand to his temples to try to remember who where the warriors, '_That little girl and her cousin had something different about those girls and there families' _

"Attack at night they'll never see it coming" He said and left the room.

At terra casa

The group had finished eating and the dishes where left drying inside. Tai grabbed a machete, several baskets, and several small hand knifes.

"Where's Stork?" Luke asked.

"He wanted to work on the Condor"

"Shame" Luke said and began to strip the corn stalk of the corn and put it in the one of the baskets. His hands glided over the stalk removing the corn with grace where as Aerrow's hands where slow and clumsy. Piper saw this and giggled.

"Like this" She said and took his hands and yanked down hard on the corn. It came off with a sharp snap.

"Thanks Piper."

"Gee Piper I never thought you where a farm girl" Finn said rudely. Tai's machete pierced the chair he was sitting on.

"Most of the things you have like your clothes and food come from this terra. That only happens if everyone works together." Crysta said and pulled the machete out of the chair.

"Damn Crysta." Tamira said.

"What? He made me mad. Sittin on his ass like he owns the place. I got news for ya Slim Shady." She got close to his face "We work together or die"

"Wow I'm surprised he didn't pee his pants" Tai said laughing. A small boy walked up to Tai.

"Hey little bro what do you need?" She squatted down to his level.

"I came to see my favorite Sky Knight, and I was hoping you had some chicken eggs." He said cutely. Tai ruffled his dusty blonde hair with a gloved hand.

"Yes I do. You can go and get however many cartons you need and you can get a cookie also"

"Really? Wow can I help you with the corn?" (Not a big fan of sugar)

"Shoot yes" Tai handed him a sack, "you can fill the sack with the baskets of corn and load it up into the wagon."

"'Kay" He said happily and went to work.

"Tai?"

"Yes Brydon"

"Dana has been acting strange. Grandma said it's PMS"

"….." Tai looked at him, Luke was laughing, and Crysta paid no attention but stifled a laugh.

"What?"

"Do you know what PMS is?"

"Sure it's Pissed at Men Syndrome"

"Yeah that's what it is"

"I though it was-"Crysta slapped Finn upside the head. After Brydon went home with his eggs and cookie and the group was set deep into work, some girls, the snobby kind, walked up and started laughing at Tai.

"Hey it's the Sky Knight Anastasia of Terra Casa" One blonde girl screeched in a harpy like voice. Tai said nothing

"What ya gonna do when Harrier takes your place?" Another asked. Tai remained silent but the girls picked at her and picked at her. Secretly Tai wanted to be like them. When those girls walked in a room the people would stop stare and murmur to each other, when she walked in a room it would get dead quiet until she left. Those girls had the latest and greatest fashions, Tai had to stitch hers and occasionally get hand-me-downs from her sister. The girls laughed there harpy laugh and continued to ask her questions, but one got her blood to boil.

"Do you fight as bad as your uncle?" Tai had enough of it. She screamed and her wings jutted out.

"What do you think?" Tai spat and sent a gust of wind at them messing up there hair and spraying dirt every where on there clothes.

"Think before you speak because, we're the ones that make your houses, Make sure you have clean water, give you wood for your cooking fires, we grow your food, and take care of the sick and injured" Tai said and her wings jutted into her back as she returned to work.

"Not to mention we keep you safe while your sleeping in your safe houses in the woods camouflaging you while we sleep in a house with rickety steps that we could very well kill ourselves walking up and down." Crysta added with a deadly glare that said '_Say another hurt full thing and die'_. The harpies left in silence and the group set back to work. Tai began humming a happy tune soon it got dark and the corn was harvested and set into bags and put in a wagon with a tarp thrown over it. Juiletta and Tamira left for home and the group walked inside to eat the leftover beef stew and call it a night.

* * *

Ha-ha Done finally yay time for you review and me to sleep lol. That chapter sucked lol


	9. A plan

Hahahaha i need a life other than youtube lol its sad lol XD heres the next chappie lol.

LC:OoOoOoOo i found a bomb

* * *

The house was still except for the caped form sliding out of the house and to a camoflaged barn. The figure shot a glance at the house and saw the lights inthe bathroom flicker on.

_One... Two... Three_

A wolf call sounded.

"_All clear kid"_

_"Thanks Dianna"_

_"No problem.. Hey when are you gonna tell your friend?"_

_"Not now later"_ the form thought and put the reins on a chestnut mare.

_"Hurrry up"_

_"If you shut up I could tack up a bit faster if you shut up!" _She though and and finally put the mare's saddle on her back. She lead the horse out and shut the barn door. She hopped on and mummered to the mare to go to the village. The mares softly nickered in response and speed off making small dust clouds behind them. Soon the mare came to a stop and the hooded figure dimounted. She looked around and saw nothing but a quiet village that she was thrown out of one bye the people that thought she was a demon but her family brought her back to show her as no threat. She sat down at the fountain in the center of a shop area and breathed in the sent of her suroundings.

"Hello" A voice said from behind her. The hooded figure turned and saw one of the angels that visited now and then, but this angel was the former sky knight of Terra Casa.

"Hi" She said as the angel sat next to her. The sky knight hugged her sending a chill through her body but she was used to it and leaned into the hug.

"Your doing great" he said and kissed the top of her cape.

"I miss you" the hooded form said.

"I know, I have to go, but remember I'm always with you" the sky knight said and in a gust of wind was gone. The hooded figure got up, mounted again, and rode away.

Morning.

Piper stetched and looked at Tai's bed. She layed there with Annie at her feet. Crysta jumped off the top bunk and looked at the calendar. Annie looked up and Tai fell off the bed.

"What the hell?" Tai said as Annie jumped off the bed and started to lick Tai's face.

"Its Sunday" Crysta said and started to get dressed.

"To the falls!" Tai yelled grabbed her robe and slid down the stair railing and landed on the couch with a crash she go up and shook her head turned a cartwheel and ran up the stairs.

"I am a pritty birdy!" she yelled and ran into the boys room.

"This is not gonna end well" Crysta said and peeked into the room to see that Tai was nudging Luke to wake up.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." She repeated until Luke woke up.

"Don't eat my duck Alex" Luke muttered. Tai pulled a green crystal out of her pocket closed her eyes and Luke was enclosed in a dark blue aura as Tai opened her eyes.

"Ah! We're under attack!" He yelled and jumped out the window.

"Wow..." Crysta said leaning against the door frame. Piper peeked inside to see Aerrow roll out of bed an hit the floor... hard because he was a dork and slept on a top bunk! (lol XD)

"Ow" He said. Piper rushed in and helped him up. Crysta smirked. "_Oh yeah the plan is so working_"

"Are you Aerrow?" Piper asked.

"Yeah yeah fine" Aerrow stamped out. Luke came in covered in leaves.

"We're not under attack" He said as Tai strode over and taking the leaves out of his hair.

"We haven't used Attunement in a while of course you thought it was an attack" Tai said, "But we're going to the falls today and Brydon left us a flyer for a play at 6:30 today."

"You two have Attunement?" Piper asked "Me and Aerrow have Attunement to" She said excitedly.

"Come on Piper Girl we gotta make breakfast" Tai said and slung her arm around her and Crysta's shoulders.

"Hahaha No. We have to make breakfast and you have to get dressed and sign those papers" Crysta said.

"Oh yeah well ok. If you need me I'll be in my work shop" Tai said and flipped off the side of the railing and then she entered the basement. Crysta shook her head and she and Piper set to work on the day's meals.

*hour later*

"Hurry up people the falls are calling! I hear them shouting hurry hurry!" Tai said jumping up and down waiting for the boys to get out of the room that they shared.

"Dude chill" Finn said from the top of the stairs.

"How can I calm down? I need the falls or I'll die!" Tai said and made choking sounds and fell on the couch.

"The horses are tacked up. The picnic basket is ready and we have Stork, Tammy, and Juiletta with us!" Piper yelled.

"Yup any we have Piper in Daisy Duke demin and a orange bikini."

"I almost forgot about that" Piper sighed.

"Oh its not that bad Piper girl" Juiletta said and slung an arm around Piper's shoulders "Trust me." Tammy muttered.

"WE ARE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU NOW!" Tai yelled and walked outside.

"Um I'm going to ride with Tamira" Stork said and slinked closer to Tammy.

"Aw Stork you cutie!" She said and hugged him.

"Tam Tam I think your killing him"

"This is how merbs greet each other" Tammy said.

"Most Merbs don't have your muscle" Tai said.

"Yeah cause I can rock the house!" Tammy said releasing Stork.

"Can we leave?" Tai asked for the millionth time.

"Hold you horses!" Luke yelled.

"I have been!" Tai yelled and pouted. Piper burst out laughing at her.

"What?" Tai said.

"Piper, Remember this?" Crysta said opening a box.

"My, my pipe" She said and picked it up. She blew on it and started to play a song.

"_Tell my ma when I go home,The boys won't leave the girls alone,They pulled my hair and stole my comb,But that's all right 'till I go is handsome, she is prettyShe is the belle of Belfast city,She is courting, one two threePlease won't you tell me who is she?" _Tai sang and giggled.

"Fine we're coming!" Luke yelled and slid down the stair railing. The group selected there horse and set off following Tai.

"Junko, I thing theres something different about Tai" Finn said to Junko.

"She's nice" Junko said.

"No but have you seen her workshop?" Finn asked watching Tai laugh at something Luke said.

"No she hasn't said we could go in there" Junko said and patted the mare he was riding neck.

"And she hasn't said we can't go in there, So when we get back I say we go check it out" Finn said and they rode on

* * *

Haha CLIFFIE!


	10. Falls, Plays and whips

Haha Heres the next chappie YAY

* * *

Anastasia POV

We stopped dismounted. Piper chatted with Aerrow about how the Terra's coustumes worked. At the moment I wasn't worried about our ways, I was worried about how Piper would react when we told her our dirty little secret. I took the radio out of the saddle bag and patted Grace's chest.

"Good girl, Now you can come if you want to. Do you want to come?" I said. She nodded, I took off her saddle and trotted into the rock and at the waters edge.

"Woah" Finn said and looked at the Falls.

"This is better than I remembered it" Piper said and she turned on the radio in my hand. The song 'Califonia Gurls' played as we took out running and jumped in the water. Raddar jumping in and landed on Aerrows head. Annie crawled in and started a doggie paddle across the water and under the water fall. I laughed as she tried to attack the water falling down. Luke picked me up and set me on his shoulders. I squeaked in the process as a chicken fight started. Piper and Aerrow lost. Piper took Aerrow's hand and lead him off somewhere. I glanced at Crysta. She gave a thumbs up and smirked.

PIper's POV

I grabbed Aerrow's hand and lead him to a different waterfall higher up the rocks. He splashed me and we walked behind a water fall. There was a cave iluminated by lunar crystals. The soft glow was comforting and calm. I hugged Aerrow.

"Thank you for bringing me here" I said. He hugged back and I looked into the pool of leaf green eyes that I had fallen in love with over all the years I was away from My Terra and with him. Our faces got closer until we kissed. I felt my eyes close as we kissed. This is what I had wanted for years. For him to kiss me and never let me go. I wished we could stay like this forever ,but all good this have to come to an end. We broke apart and put our foreheads together.

"I've always loved you" He whispered.

"I always loved you" I whispered and closed my eyes. We explored the cave deeper. What we found scared me to no end. It was a picture of a woman hugging a man behind the neck. She had long brown hair and a beautiful face but that wasn't what scared me. What scared me is the the woman looked like and older version of Tai and the man she was hugging looked like the Dark Ace before he was evil. I turned it over and read the names "_Dianna and Thorne together forever"_ I put it down and Aerrow seemed almost amazed that the Dark Ace could love anyone.

"This was before" I said "Before he killed your dad" I whispered.

"Piper! Aerrow! Guys we have to leave now if we want to get to the play on time!" Tai yelled. I took Aerrow's hand an squeezed it reasuringly. He smiled and we left the cave. We made it back to the main pool with everyone tacking up. Tai smiled knowingly as we walked up. Annie was running in circles happy as happy could get. We speed to a gallop to get to the house and change in time for the play. We entered the house and changed. Tai had made her teams uniforms to be dark blue and on the back it had a moon with wings.

"We are the Night Riders" Tai said smilling and let her wings stretch out and we left for the play. The little boy from yesterday ran up to Tai and she picked him up and hugged him. Then he ran off to get ready for the play. We took our seats inside the school , the funny thing was that it got so quiet when Tai walked in that you could heard a feather drop.

"Long ago a thousand years ago a woman rose from the ashes of the terra." A little boy said and a girl with a full face mask and brown hair rose from fake ashes on the stage.

"The terra was uninhabbitable by anyone but this woman" Fake paper mache valcones spuded red goo all around her.

"She was alone until-" There was a shadow looming in the door way.

"Are we late?" The voice said. Tai grabbed her sword and pounced on him.

"You tratior!" She yelled as the play viewers ran out of the school. She attacked him blinded by anger and fueled with rage. Cycloinans grabbed her and forced her to the ground. One pulled out a knife and held it to her throat.

"Anyone move and she dies" he said his voice was filled with venom.

"DON'T LISTEN TO THEM!" Tai yelled and struggled. She was lifted up and The figure in the door way entered.

"Scar!" She yelled. "I'LL KILL YOU!" She yelled. He punched her. It took all that I had to not attack. If we attacked Tai would pay the price.

"Hang her on the wall. Put the rest in cages. The Dark Ace will be here soon." Scar said. We where forced into cages and lined up against the wall. One Cyclonian picked up a whip.

"I say its time for a little fun." He said.

"SWINE!" She yelled at them. He cracked the whip and hit her. They took turns as if it was a sick twisted game. For them it was. They laughed evilly. Where was back up when you need it! They stabbed knives into her and whipped her until she was a bloody mess. A puddle had formed under her feet, she was soaked with blood but her eyes remainded dry. I wanted to yell out to try to help her. She looked at me.

"I'm ok Piper girl" She said and scowled at the soldiers, "Do your worst, You'll never get me to sing"

"Yes we will we have ways of making you talk." One growled.

"Try all you want" She said an I say a cyclonians face turn to a smirk.

"You bet we will" He said.

* * *

wow I was really tired when i wrote this lol... I might write a fanfic about Dark Ace and Dianna after I finish this story. Thanks read review! I know this chapter sucked lol.


	11. OC

Another OC

Name: Link Bryans

Hero name: Silver Wolf

Hair/ eyes: Shaggy black hair. Blue eyes

Occupation: Doctor somewhat/ squadie

Gender: Boy

Age: 17

Costume: Baggy black pants that are tight around his waist and a tight under armour shirt, and a zig zag under his left eye that ends after two folds and then goes straight down the rest of his face

Powers: Morph into a wolf, never misses a shot with an arrow, highly skilled in swords manship and fighting skills, super strong

Skin: Tan

Hieght: A head taller than Crysta

Weapons: Broadsword and a bow and arrows


	12. Gotta Secret

Haha new chappie

* * *

They bound Tai on the wall harder with a rope. Blood dripped from her mouth and other open wounds but she muttered curses at them as they watched for tears to fall from her cheeks. Crysta shook the dog crate that they had forced them in.

"Shut UP! One of the talons yelled and kicked her crate.

"Don't hurt her!" Tai yelled at him. He grabbed a crystal whip and hit Tai with it repeatedly. Her agonized moans rang in Piper's ears.

"STOP!" Piper yelled, The talons turned to her. "Hurt me not her. HURT ME!" Piper screamed at them.

"Oh thats coming" The talon said sinisterly and whipped at her again.

"Hey man let me try" One talon said.

"Sure" The talon holding the whip said and gave the whip to the asking talon. The asking Talon put the whip in the table and grabbed a crystal.

"Its a fear crystal. It brings your fears forward every time you shut your eyes" He said and blasted her with it.

"To late.." Tai said and shut her eyes and she winced at every detail.

"Why won't you cry?" A talon yelled in her face.

"Why should I? Because you whip me? Because you bring my fears forward? I have no reason to cry about. Crying isn't gonna get me out of here." Tai whispered. The talons left and Tai's head drooped.

"Tai?" Piper croaked out.

"Yes Piper girl?" Tai said hoarsely.

"How are we gonna get out" Piper asked pleadingly.

"... I don't know Piper girl" Tai breathed, "How are you guys doing?"

"I don't think we matter as much as you right now" Aerrow said.

"I've been through worse" Tai breathed and let the memorys run through her head. A hot chill ran on her scar on her back. A dark figure walked out of the shadows. He held out a greenish crystal toward Tai. He blasted her with it and her bleeding stopped most of the wounds. He grabbed a medikit that was on the table and set to work on bandaging Tai's worse wounds.

"Thank you" Tai breathed.

"Im used to treating your minor wounds" The talon said and tied the gauze so it wouldn't fall.

"Link?" Tai breathed.

"Yes its me" The talon said taking off his helmet and goggles. He left the room but came back with a bucket of water and gave the group long drinks of water. When he had finished he nelt next to Crysta's crate and slipped his fingers through the bars.

"I thought you where dead." Crysta said and gripped his fingers.

"I was undercover" He said and leaned his cheek on the crate bars, "and there was never a day that when by that I never thought of you." He pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the crates and helped Luke get Tai down from the wall. Link pulled a stethoscope out of the med kit and put it on her chest.

"Breathe in" She did so "Breathe out" He measured her heart rate and put up the scope.

"She lost a lot of blood" Link said as Tai's head drooped and she leaned into Luke's arms.

"I'm fine" She stuttered. Her skin was pale her lips where blue and she had bruises to where the ropes bound her.

"No your not you have to rest" Link said and pulled out a cloaking crystal. He led them to a cave in the mountain side. In the cave there was food water and a warm fire but something else.

"Annie" Tai whispered. The black and white dog jumped forward and licked Tai, "I missed you to Hon" She said as Luke laid her down on mat next to the fire Annie laid down next to her.

"You can rest here until midnight them you have to attack in stealth" Link said as the group took places next to the fire.

"If its stealth you need, she's right- urg- here" Tai said putting a hand on her side.

"One more thing" Link said and put a crate in front of them and opened it. Crysta looked in side and pulled out her sword. She passed the weapons to the owners and sat next to Link.

"What if we don't win?" She said.

"We will" Link said and nuzzled her cheek "I promise"

"What about our horses?" Tai murmured.

"There in the woods safe"

"The other animals?"

"Same."

"Good" Tai said and settled into sleep. Luke stroked her hair.

"Should we tell them?" Luke asked Crysta.

"Tell us what?" Piper asked leaning on Aerrow's shoulder.

"When Tai wakes up" Crysta said as Link left. Crysta walked with what little strength she had left and opened the crate of food and passed around bags of dehydrated fruit and bottles of water.

"Dehydrated fruit has never tasted so good." Finn said and tore into his bag. Crysta fed the fire and Annie. Annie happily ate the fruit and wagged her tail. The group slowly drifted to sleep.

Midnight

Tai sat up and stood. She wobbled a bit but righted herself. She unbandaged herself and saw that her wounds where perfectly healed, only leaving slight scars in there place. She reached inside the weapons crate and pulled out one of the loose boards. Two masks where there. Tai reached in and grabbed them and threw the black one at Luke. She nudged the group awake.

"Its time" Tai said and looked at the mask in her hand.

"Tai whats that?" Piper asked "Your hiding something aren't you? You always sucked at hiding things" Piper said.

"Heeh" Luke let out a breathless laugh and opened his mouth wide. His canines grew out into fangs and his eyes turned snake like. The Storm Hawks scooted away. Crysta's eyes turned purple and cat like and her hair turned brown. Tai sat cross legged staring at the mask.

"Piper we're um we're"

"Spit it out" Finn said.

"We're Meta-humans Piper"

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo cliffie


	13. Its Over

New chapter Hahaha

* * *

"What?" Piper said.

"Metas Piper" Tai said and started floating in the air. Crysta's clothes changed and panther fangs grew out. Luke put on his mask and his clothes changed, but Tai stared at the mask in her hands.

"Go ahead, Piper." Tai said, "Call us freaks, Call us what ever you want. If ou don't want to be friends with us we understand, but we'll still love you"

"Why would I do that? You guys are my friends and I'll love you guys. Now lets kick some ass" She said and smiled.

"Boa, explain the plan. Luna out" Tai said and walked out of the cave.

"Tai" Piper called but she was gone.

"Piper girl we have a plan don't worry" Crysta said.

*with Tai*

"I want her head!" Scar yelled at the talons. Tai walked out of the brush.

"Tratoir" She said.

"Aw is the little girl afraid?" He cooed in her face as talons put her in shackles, "Take her to the Dark Ace." They draged her to a tent where the Dark Ace was.

"Sir we brought the Sky Knight" the talon on her right said.

"Good leave us" He said. He was looking at a map hanging on the wall, he turned and his heart stopped.

"Dianna?" He whispered.

"How do you kow about Dianna?" Tai asked and squinted at him. Pain ripped through her and she fell to the floor but a ghostly figure stood in her place.

"Thorne?" She asked. Dark Ace's jaw dropped.

"Dianna" He breathed and took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Thorne, what happened to you?" She asked.

"I..I- I don't even know" He said and looked down.

"Thorne, stop" She said and touched his cheek, "Don't kill anyone else"

"Why? Its the only way I can feel anything" he said, "I haven't felt anything since you died"

"Thorne when you die I won't be able to see you"

"Why?"

"Your going to hell if you don't change your ways. Please Thorne, change for me" Dianna begged.

"I'll do anything for you" He said, "I always will" There was a cold blast of air and Dianna was gone. Tai openned her eyes and blinked.

"You dated Dianna?"

"I did. Hold still" He said and undid the shackles.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I want to change my ways for Dianna" he said and the metal clanked to the floor. He looked at the figure before him. He was two heads taller than her.

"Sir?" A talon said and entered the tent. Tai turned and landed a good punch on his cheek.

"We dont have much time." The Dark Ace said and looked outside the tent. Tai made a wolf call.

"Shut up you want to give us away?" The Dark Ace said. Link entered the door.

"Link we gotta get out of here how many guards are here?" Tai asked.

"Five"

"Hold you breath" Tai said and threw something outside. There where five thumps. Link looked outside.

"Come on" He said and dashed outside. Tai and The Dark Ace followed.

"Sky Knight" Scar said. Tai growled.

"Tratoir" She said and touched the ground. The Dark Ace stared at how much she looked like Dianna. She attacked biting, kicking, punching. He pulled out a knife and stuck it in her side.

"You bastard" She said and fell to the side.

"Your weak" He said. Link ripped the knife out and took a crystal and shot Tai with it. Her bleeding stopped and she stood up. The three where forced back to back as talons surounded them.

"Any other good ideas?" Tai asked Link.  
"Shut up" He muttered. They where tied together and put in a tent. Tai started gnawing at the rope.

"What are you doing?" The Dark Ace asked.

"Trying to chew the rope" Tai said and coughed. The Dark Ace rolled his eyes.

"Got any better ideas?" Tai asked and gave him a look that said 'I'll kill you'.

"You look so much like her"

"Who?"

"Dianna"

"I got my hand free" Link said.

"Great I have a knife" Tai said.

"Where?"  
"Um.. Oh in my bra..." Link's eye twitched and the Dark Ace snickered.

"Shut up" Tai said.

"I'm not gonn-"

"Good I wasn't gonna let you." Tai said.

"Well this sucks" The Dark Ace said

"Big ones" Tai added.

"Hey what are you- urgh!"

"Tammy!" Tai yelled. The merb peeked in the tent.

"Over here!" She yelled and grabbed her knife and sliced the rope. Aerrow entered and took out his blades.

"Dark Ace" he hissed.

"We don't have time for this!" Tai yelled and grabbed her sword, "The Dark Ace changed people lets get out of here!"

"Call me Thorne" He said.

"As in pain?" Aerrow said.

"As in my real name" Dar- Thorne said and scowled.

"Fits you" Boa said as he entered.

"Boa" Tai said and hugged the masked man.

"Cute. Can I barf?" Tammy said.

" Whoes ready to kick ass?" Tai said. They cheered and she held her sword up.

"If we die we die with honnor" Tai said. They charged and attacked the talons.

"Scar is mine!" Tai said and hacked her way to the general.

"So the little girl has friends. Not for long" he hissed.

"Really?" She said and started kicking and blocking his blows, he fell and she pointed her sword at him "Why?"

"Why? Because I'm evil, thats why" he said and kicked her in the stomach. She blocked and lifted him up but his shirt and punched him.

"GET OFF MY TERRA!" She yelled and talons ran to the skimmers and rode away.

"We... we won!" Boa said and smiled. Tai's body quivered and she fell.

"Tai!" Piper yelled and rushed to her. Dianna stood infront of Thorne.

"Thorne, My Thorne." She said and smiled.

"My Dianna, My dearest Dianna" Thorne said and hugged her ghostly form.

"I must go. Please stay on this terra don't leave" The form said fading.

"I'll do anything for you" He said and felt the warm shiver he loved to fell down his spine as she disappeared. He smiled and took off his helmet.

"I work for Cyclonis no more" He said and kneeled before Tai and presented his helmet to her.

"Why did you kill my father?" Aerrow asked.

"I didn't kill him, I pushed him off the skimmer and he fell to the Wastelands" Thorne shook his head, "I did it because I felt so numb after Dianna died. Aerrow I'm sorry I denide you a father. Please forgive me. I'll do anything." Aerrow searched his eyes for the devious man the was the dark ace, but found no trace of him all he found was a sorowful man.

"Tai do you have a church here?" Aerrow asked.

"Yes a few why?" Tai said sitting up.

"Take him to the one you go to." Aerrow said to tai and turned to Thorne, "Where did you push them?"

"50 leagues away why?" Thorne said.

"Guys who wants to do a recon mission in the wastelands?" Aerrow asked.

"Now guys we need to sleep, rest ya know?" Tai said and got up shaking the dirt off herself. Annie sniffed Thorne, barked happily and licked his hand.

"Hello there" He said and patted her head. Annie rolled on her back and Thorne rubbed her tummy.

"Hey Raddar where where you?" Aerrow said.

"He said he was letting the people know that it was safe to come out." Tai said and recived looks from everyone, "What? I speak animal."

"Now nothing suprises me" Piper said and laughed. They walked to the house which was untouched. Tai unlocked the door and opened a closet.

"Thorne, follow me" Tai said.

"Wait, whats in your workshop" Finn asked.

"Come on down. watch your head though" Tai said. The work shop was much like Piper's crystal lab only no windows.

"Thorne?" Tai asked.

"Yes"

"Will you be a Casa man and leave your life of crime behind?" She asked.

"Yes"

"Good this makes it easier. Take off your clothes"

"Um what?"

"Leave your underwear on. I have to measure you for new clothes" She said as the Storm Hawks looked around her lab. She wrote Thorne's meaurments and started sewing. Within an hour he had a new shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Put them on" Tai said. He did so and he found that the clothes he put on where the most comfortable clothes he has ever worn.

"Thank you" He said.

"No problem" she said. The group walked back up the stairs and sat on the couch falling asleep one by one until everyone was asleep.

*Morning after breakfast*

"It was great to see you again Piper girl" Tai said and hugged Piper, "You better come back soon or I drag y'all back myself"

"I'll help" Crysta said.

"It was great to meet you. Take care of our Piper" Luke said as they boarded there ship. They waved until they couldn't see each other any more.

"So Piper, Did you mean but what you said that you loved me?" Aerrow asked.

"Does this answer your question?" Piper kissed him.

* * *

HahA! Its over HAHA!

LC:SEQUEAL TIME!

Me: YOU ARE RIGHT! REVIEW! stupid caps lock


End file.
